User blog:Oshawott777/Hyrule Warriors
Link-The Hylian army’s strongest soldier holds the Triforce of Courage, a variety of weapons, and the speed to take on an army by himself. Zelda-The courageous and wise leader of Hyrule is also a powerful force on the battlefield with elegant weapons and a razor-sharp Rapier. Impa-Princess Zelda’s loyal bodyguard uses an enormous Giant Blade to slash through throngs of foes. Sheik-This mysterious warrior uses speed, shuriken, and a weaponized harp to power through enemy armies. Ganondorf-The personification of evil becomes the personification of awesomeness when Ganondorf takes the field with a really big sword. Darunia-Like all Gorons, this warrior king is a heavyweight on the battlefield. His massive hammer will shake the ground and send enemies flying. Midna-This impish Twili princess can ride a shadow wolf into battle and swat down enemies with her magical, hand-like locks of hair. Ruto-This Zora princess may be a fish out of water in land battles, but it’s her enemies who’ll be gasping for breath after her acrobatic attacks. Fi-When you battle as Fi, you don’t really need a weapon—because you ARE a weapon: the devastating Goddess Sword. Agitha-She’s a little girl who goes into battle with a parasol—and an army of gigantic, mystical insects. Twili Midna-The true form of the impish Midna, this regal beauty uses the Mirror of Twilight to decimate large swaths of enemies. Young Link-By playing his Ocarina of Time, this youthful warrior can use the Fierce Deity Sword to focus his magical power, then unleash it upon enemies. Tingle-A balloon is this magical man’s main weapon, and he uses it to bounce, float, and launch himself across the battlefield. King Daphnes-This final ruler of an ancient land, King Daphnes purges evil from this world with the powerful Windfall Sail. Toon Link-This hero once sailed the seas to save a legendary world. Now, he fights for a new world with his Hero’s Sword and shield. Skull Kid-This mysterious imp draws his power from his stolen mask and wields an ocarina on the battlefield to protect his treasured friends. Ghirahim-A polite manner belies the brutality of this magical swordsman—brutality that you’ll appreciate when it helps you win a battle! Tetra-This pirate captain is an unyielding spirit on the battlefield, taking down enemies with a Pirate’s cutlass and pistol. Zant-The accursed usurper of the Twilight Realm is a force to be reckoned with when he rips through enemies with his curved blades. Medli-Medli can play her harp to manipulate the very wind itself to attack enemies. Aside from this, she can sprout wings from her arms! Marin-The Songstress of Koholint Island wields her bell in battle and moves with its rhythmic attacks as if dancing. Marin can also summon the Wind Fish to aid her in battle. Ravio-A peculiar merchant in a bunny hood, Ravio uses his Ice Rod to create blocks of ice and various items to create devastating cyclones. Toon Zelda-This princess can unleash the light of her spirit to deal devastation to entire swaths of enemies. She can also morph into a giant iron ball to deliver piercing attacks. Yuga-This sorcerer hides within a beautiful picture frame while his illusory attacks blindside enemies. He can summon a massive spear to pierce his enemies’ defenses. Category:Blog posts